Pas ce que tu crois
by Kira-303
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Sakura déteste Shaolan. Mais si la raison de cette haine n'était pas si claire que ça? SUSPENDUE
1. Je hais ce type!

Disclaimer: je ne gagne pas d'argent sur les personnages de Clamp, même si ça ne me dérangerait pas!   
  
Je vous pose le cadre(une quasi totalité des personnages (ré)apparaitront dans l'histoire):

Il n'y a jamais eu ni magie, ni cartes de Clow (donc pas de gardiens, de sceau, de grelot lunaire ou autres, ok?). Shaolan, Meilin et Eriol n'ont jamais été dans la classe de Sakura. Kaho est revenue une courte période lorsque Sakura était en CM1 puis est repartie à l'étranger. Yukito travaille lui aussi à l'étranger, en France, dans un grand hôtel dont il est le sous-directeur. Lika, Chiharu, Naoko et Yamazaki sont toujours les amis de Sakura. Enfin, ici Sakura et Toya n'ont que 3 ans d'écart. Sakura à 23 ans et Toya 26. A vous de déduire les âges des autres Pour le reste, voyons l'histoire!  
  
**Chapitre 1: Je hais ce type!!!  
**  
_J'adore noël. Toutes ces lumières, ces rires d'enfants qui rêvent de jouets... Ca m'évite de penser, d'essayer de comprendre... Je le sens, il y a comme un vide en moi. D'où peut-il venir? J'ai une famille et des amis formidables, un petit ami fantastique mais... Pourquoi cette sensation qu'il me manque quelque chose? Quelque chose ou ... _

----------------------------------------------------------------

Une jeune femme, des étoiles plein les yeux, admirait les vitrines illuminées, les rues décorées et pleines d'animations pour les enfants. Une légère neige rendait l'atmosphère très douce. Elle reserra son manteau, épousseta ses manches et secoua ses longs cheveux sur lesquels la neige commençait à s'accumuler.

Elle souriait. Perdue dans ces pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme pressé qui arrivait en sens inverse. Ils se cognèrent. Les talons de la jeune femme glissèrent sur le sol verglacé. Elle étouffa un cri quand une poigne solide lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena à plat sur ses deux pieds.

- Est-ce que ça va? La voix était agréable, douce et grave.

- Oui merci, je suis désolée. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais! Excusez-moi!

L'homme lui sourit. Il portait une paire de lunettes noires, commme les stars qui se promènent incognito. Elle s'apprètait à partir mais fit une grimace de douleur. Elle s'était foulé la cheville.

- Voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part? Ma voiture n'est pas loin et...

- Non merci, ça ira. Je m'en sortirai!

- Mais...

Elle le coupa d'un signe de la main. La jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord d'une vitrine. Elle sortit sa botte et fit un bandage serré avec un foulard pris dans son sac. Son opération terminée, elle se rechaussa et offrit un sourire de vainqueur à son compagnon.

- Vous voyez? Je peux me débrouiller toute seule! Merci quand même, M...

- Li. Shaolan Li.

Une expression de colère et de dégout passa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Et vous êtes?

- Pressée. Extrèmement en retard. Merci pour votre aide, M.Li, répondit- elle en appuyant exagéremment sur le dernier mot. Et elle disparut très vite, laissant son sauveur hébété au milieu de la rue.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je suis rentrée!

- Ah Sakura-chan! Viens vite, on fait les essayages pour la soirée de demain! lui répondit une voix provenant de l'étage.

- J'arrive tout de suite!

Elle quitta son manteau et ses bottes, posa ses paquets à coté de l'escalier et monta rejoindre la personne qui venait de parler, c'est-à dire Tomoyo. Celle-ci était en train d'ajuster un smoking sur Toya qui avait l'air ravi dêtre là.

- Alors, grand-frère! On joue les mannequins?

- Oh tais-toi godzilla ou je t'étrangle!

Ils se sourirent. Depuis le remariage de leur père avec Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo, ils vivaient ensemble et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Bien que détestant Fujitaka depuis son mariage avec Nadeshiko, Sonomi était finalement tombée sous le charme et après maintes réflexions, ils avaient avoués leur relation à leurs enfants. Devant leurs réactions plus qu'enthousiastes, ils s'étaient mariés l'été précédent.

- Et toi Eriol-kun? Tu as fini tes essayages?

- Oui! Ma tendre épouse a insisté pour que je passe le premier!

- Je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de notre chère Tomoyo qui...

- Melle Kinomoto Sakura, l'interrompit celle-ci, menaçante.

- D'accord, je plaisantais! Au fait Eriol, devine qui j'ai croisé dans la rue tout à l'heure?

- Je trouverai pas Saki! Ne me fait pas t'implorer...

- Une personne détestable qui se trouve faire partie de ta famille, éloignée heureusement!

- Tu as vu Shaolan?

- Oui. Il ne m'a pas reconnue donc je suis partie très vite. Chance pour lui car, sinon je crois que l'aurais tué d'une manière ou d'une autre!

- Tu sais, il n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il y parait! Ce n'est pas vraiment...

- Je hais ce type, un point c'est tout! Cette ... sale ordure égoïste! coupa-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants de rage (à peine) contenue.

- Calme toi Saki! On s'est quand même mariés Eriol et moi. C'est le plus important, non?

- Oui... Bien sur que oui! Mais cela ne m'empèchera pas de dire que cet homme est un gros...

- Saki! S'il te plait, ne sois pas grossière devant les oreilles fragiles de ton vieux père!

- Papa! s'écria la concernée en se jetant à son cou.

- Alors, vous vous sentez prêts pour demain?

- Tout cela m'effraie un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite soeur, on sera ensemble. On peut tout réussir si on est tous ensemble!

- C'est vrai!

- Tout de même, ce n'est pas un peu soudain? Après tout, mère et vous êtes encore jeunes et...

- Nous voulons vous donner votre chance et profiter de la seconde qui nous est offerte. Tu peux tout à fait refuser ma chérie!

Sonomi venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son mari.

- Bien sur que non! Je comprends, c'est juste que je trouve cela un peu trop rapide à mon goût.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Eriol, Sakura et Toya seront avec toi.

- Tout ira bien! s'exclama Sakura. (lol)

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr... se mit à penser Eriol.  
  
A suivre  
  
Résumé des liens de parentés (pour ce qui s'y perdraient!)

Hormis les mariages et les liens qu'ils entrainent, tous les liens de parenté sont dans l'histoire de Clamp.

Sakura et Toya sont frère et soeur.

Tomoyo et Eriol sont mari et femme.

Sonomi et Fujitaka sont mari et femme.

Sonomi est la mère de Tomoyo.

Fujitaka est le père de Sakura et Toya.

Nadeshiko était la cousine de Sonomi, la femme de Fujitaka et la mère de Sakura et Toya.

Sakura et Tomoyo sont petites cousines (leurs mères respectives étant cousines) et belle-soeurs (elles sont aussi meilleures amies).

Mêmes liens de parentés entre Tomoyo et Toya.

Eriol, Sakura et Toya sont beaux-frères/belle-soeur et cousins éloignés par alliance.

Eriol et Shaolan sont parents très éloignés (dans l'histoire de Clamp, Eriol est l'ancêtre de Shaolan puisqu'il est la réincarnation de Clow et Shaolan son descendant mais là c'est pas vraiment possible ils sont donc devenus par mes soins parents éloignés.)

Euh... une pitite rewiew please??? lol


	2. La soirée

**Disclaimer: toujours pas de chèque en vue! snif! Je ne suis pas Clamp (heureusement vu mon talent pictural très élevé!) donc rien ne m'appartient.**

**Comme tjs je fais la manche pour avoir des rewiews! lol Ben ouais je suis accro, ça fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir :p**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira...**

**Chapitre 2: La soirée**

- Nos chères cavalières se font attendre! s'exclama Mike en regardant sa montre.

- C'est vrai! Peut-être qu'on devrait leur faire du chantage pour qu'elles se pressent...

- Eriol, tu connais ta femme, mais pas suffisamment ma soeur! N'essaye même pas de la faire chanter. Depuis qu'elle fait du karaté, elle est très convaincante! Parole de Toya!

- Alors je devrais m'y mettre aussi, pour éviter à mon tendre époux d'avoir ce genre d'idées!

Tomoyo et Sakura étaient descendues juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la conversation. Les trois hommes se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée devant les beautés qui se tenaient devant eux.

Tomoyo portait une robe foureau bleu nuit, un peu évasée à partir des genoux. Elle avait torsadé et retenu ses longs cheveux avec une barette recouverte de diamants, cadeau de mariage de sa mère.

Sakura, quant à elle portait une robe en satin roug vif à très fines bretelles. La robe descendait aux chevilles et était fendue à droite du bas à mi-cuisse. Ses beaux cheveux roux miel tenaient en un chignon compliqué laissant savamment tomber quelques mèches. Autour de son cou brillait un collier de sa mère, une étoile () en diamant.

- Waouh! Vous êtes magnifiques les filles! Si tu vous voulez mon avis, Eriol et Mike ont intêret à faire attention aux nombreux hommes de la soirée!

- Tu es sublime Saki! s'exclama Mike.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Moi aussi je vais devoir faire attention à ce que personne ne touche mon petit ami! répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient très classes dans leur smoking "made in Tomoyo". Ils étaient tous trois très attirants. Mike, était grand et très brun. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas Sakura.

- Et toi Toya, tu n'as pas de cavalière? demanda-t-il.

- Je trouverais l'amour là-bas! plaisanta ce dernier.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir... prophéta Sakura.

- Grrrrrrrrrrr... T'as de la chance de faire des arts martiaux Godzilla!

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Les lustres étincelaient de mille feux. Les éclats de rires cascadaient, les belles robes de tissus précieux virevoltaient entre les smokings. Les coupes de champagne pétillaient d'or. Fujitaka, lui aussi magnifique dans son smoking crème, monta sur une estrade et demanda l'attention de l'assistance. Le silence se fit.

- Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, je me suis marié cet été, ce qui a entrainé une fusion avec la Daidoji corporation, l'entreprise de ma femme. Cet fusion fait de notre multinationale une des plus puissantes et riches du Japon. Cependant, même si l'âge de la retraite peut paraitre encore loin, j'ai décidé de me retirer pour profiter de ma chère épouse.

Un murmure de surprise s'éleva.

- Cependant, continua-t-il, levant une main pour rétablir le silence, je ne compte pas abandonner le travail de toute ma vie. C'est pourquoi, mon épouse et moi-même, avons décidés de donner les rennes à nos enfants. Ils seront donc les nouveaux dirigeants du groupe Kinomoto.

Toya, Sakura, Eriol et Tomoyo rejoignirent Fujitaka sur l'estrade sous de chaleureux applaudissements.. Toya prit la parole.

- Cette décision a été prise avec notre accord il y a quelques temps déjà. Mon père et ma mère ne se retirent pas complètement de la direction du groupe. Ils resteront pour nous faire profiter de leur expérience et de leurs conseils.

- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour assurer la tâche qui nous est confiée! conclut Sakura avec un magnifique sourire.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua ce discours. Puis les discussions reprirent, en particulier sur le charme de Sakura chez les messieurs (ben oui Tomoyo est mariée et ça se sait! ) et la classe de Toya chez les dames. Sakura s'isola sur le balcon de la magnifique villa pour respirer. Sa respiration commençait enfin à se calmer. Elle avait tellement appréhendé ce moment... Mais Toya avait eu raison une fois de plus. Tout c'était bien passé. Pas de tomates, sourit-elle intérieurement.

- Melle Kinomoto?

Elle se retourna. Cette voix... Devant elle se tenait Shaolan Li. D'abord surprise, elle se ressaisit et son sang commença à bouillir.

- Je n'étais pas sur que ce soit vous mais il semblerait bien que c'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine que nous nous rencontrons! Comment va votre cheville?

Il s'approcha d'elle. Sous la lumière de la lune, il était à couper le souffle se surprit-elle à penser. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient un air mutin. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat pétillaient de joie de vivre. Une expression de douceur, de force et de maturité se dégageait de son visage.Et ce corps de rêve...Ce charme indéfinissable qui jetait toutes les femmes dans ses bras...

Il était avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt? Toutes ses amies le lui disaient!Pourtant...

- Si vous aviez été présent lors du mariage de votre cousin, nous aurions déjà fait connaissance et en de meilleures circonstances, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

- Mon cousin? Eriol? Vous êtes donc la cousine de Me Li Tomoyo? Oui, maintenant que vous me le dites,je me rappelle de notre entrevue...

Sakura aussi se rapellait de cette entrevue plus que rapide. Elle avait eu un mal fou à décrocher un rendez-vous avec le puissant et très occupé Shaolan Li.

**Flash back**

- Melle Kinomoto? M. Li vous attend.

Une espèce de blondasse vulgaire venait d'entrer dans la salle où elle attendait depuis bientôt 2 heures et demi.

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Quel goujat de me faire attendre si longtemps!_

Conduite par la femme blonde devant la porte du bureau de Shaolan, elle frappa.

Une voix énervée lui grogna d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

Shaolan Li était assis derrière son bureau, un coude posé sur celui-ci, et téléphonait. Il avait l'air assez énervé. Une main dans les cheveux, il parlait en chinois et semblait sur le point de raccrocher au nez de son interlocuteur. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Jetant le téléphone sur son socle, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Vous désirez?

_- Quel mufle! Comme s'il pouvait ignorer la raison de ma venue! _Je souhaiterai vous parler du mariage d'Eri...

- Il ne servait à rien de vous déplacer Melle. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Rien de ce que vous me direz ne me fera changer de position. Maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai des coups de fil à passer...

Furieuse de son impolitesse et de son échec, Sakura quitta la pièce, non sans avoir au passage débranché d'un coup de pied léger la prise du téléphone qui se trouvait à sa portée.

**Fin du flash back**

- Pour mon malheur, j'ai indirectement et bien contre ma volonté, un lien avec vous. Sur ce, et en vous remerciant encore pour ma cheville...

Elle le quitta brusquement pour la deuxième fois.

Shaloan s'appuya sur le balcon et resta quelques minutes à regarder les étoiles, pensif.

Désir? Haine? Rancoeur? Admiration? Colère? Tristesse? Surprise?

L'étrange lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était indéfinissable...

Sakura et Toya appellent Sonomi mère quand ils parlent d'elle mais par son prénom quand ils s'adressent à elle..

**A suivre **

**Alors? Je continue???**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**lostin972:** lol dsl de te décevoir mais on prépare pas un mariage mais tes compliments me font rougir :) en espérant que tu aimeras la suite...

**Aidya: **merki! bien sûr qu'on va savoir pourquoi Sakura déteste Shaolan mais ça va rester assez nébuleux, surtout les alibis de Shaolan pandant encore deux ou trois chapitres je pense mais tu as déjà quelques gros indices dans ce chapitre!

**Tenshi: **je suis désolée petit ange (c bien ange ange tenshi nan? :p) mais je ne sais absolument pas faire les schnis qui entourent ton pseudo! lol si tu les veux dans mes réponses, il me faut la manipe! lol merki bocou pour ta rewiew!

**Kika:** merci bocou, c'est très sympa!

**irislorely: **lol et bien tu vas savoir qulques petites choses dans ce chapitre...

**cereal-killeuse: **thanks! en passant, ton pseudo est génial!

**kamirure: **je sais que c'est court mais je bloque au bout d'un moment, dans toutes mes fics, donc si je vous mets tout dans un chapitre il faut attendre des mois et des mois avant d'avoir la suite! lol merci pour ta rewiew!


End file.
